Diana (Surname unknown)
"Zealotry only looks like zealotry when viewed from the outside..." Appearance Diana is a tiny woman, not even 5 foot tall. She has platinum blonde hair and silver eyes. She is almost never seen wearing anything except the armor of her order. Origin and Early Years Diana is one of the many children of the Bright Lord. Like most of her siblings, she has no idea who her mother is. In fact, Diana doesn't know who her father is either. The Bright Lord was completely ignorant of her existence as of her birth. As a solaric human, Diana knows that her parentage is probably not a pair of farmers, but even that is not a sure thing. Diana was raised in an orphanage run by the Morningstar Brigade in Lebenreich, dropped off by her mother, a celestial that the commander did not recognize, in the night at the private home of the Commander of the Order, Lothren Absalar. ''Lothren handed Diana over to the matron that runs the orders orphanage the very next day with very strict instructions as to how she was to be treated as she grew. Everyone tells Diana that being an orphan is horrible and they are 'so sorry for her', but she never felt that way. She loved the orphanage and it's strict rules. She seemed to mature fast, staying leaps and bounds ahead of the other orphans mentally, but lagged behind in those same leaps and bounds physically. She loved the competitive games the order often organized, and often did very well, despite her physical limitations. She seemed to get lucky in everything she did. The other kids often called her lucky, and even refused to play certain luck based games with her. However, the staff of the orphanage was completely silent on the matter, giving no recognition at all to her unnatural luck. The Morningstar Brigade Diana joined the order near the end of the Thii war, not even finishing training before the end of the war. She entered the order as soon as she was able and holds the rank of private. She went on a few missions with the order, helping to exterminate a nest of zombies the first time out and a minor lich on the second. After her second mission, she was rotated onto guard duty at the mother temple in the capitol. On Sarenith the 13th in the year of 1019, she and her best friend were guarding one of the magical stasis cells in the basement of the temple. Fate, or perhaps just random bad luck, caused the magical seal on the stasis cell to flicker for approximately half a minute which was, unfortunately for Diana, just long enough for the Dread Vampire imprisoned inside to fall outside of the stasis field he was imprisoned behind, then when magic returned, he attacked her and her partner. She survived the attack somehow, unfortunately her friend that was on duty with her did not. She still isn't sure why she was not killed or turned into a foul beast herself, but somehow she was able to fight the beast off until help arrived. While Diana might be ignorant of her parentage, the commander of the Order, ''Lothren Absalar is not. While she soldiers on in the lower ranks, he has high hopes that one day he will be able to retire and leave the work to his protégé. [https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1943648 Mythweavers]Category:Player Character Category:Player Characters